


Time is not on our side, my friend

by unstable_fangirl_of_larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: FUCK, FUCKKKKKKK, Gen, I'm terrible, SPOILER LUKE DIES, Shit, ashton dies too, i absolutely suck at being a fan to these boys, i felt bad for killing mali and luke, i killed ashton in the second paragraph and I'm really sorry about that, i started freaking out when i killed luke, i'm gonna go die in a hole now, mali is hit by a car but don't worry i love her a lot, not so much ashton but i love him too, they def don't deserve me to be a fan, this was kinda difficult to write, this was so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_fangirl_of_larry/pseuds/unstable_fangirl_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wouldn't it be fucking scary if you had a clock that counted down until the moment you die. Like, what if it could be altered too, like, one day it says 70 years left but then you do something and it says 10 minutes left and you're like what the fuck i fucked up i fucked up i fucked up (kind of like the movie In Time but you don't have to pay time to buy things and all that other shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is not on our side, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely fucked up while writing this, so idk what the result will be until i get comments.
> 
> don't kill me please

The clock on his wrist read the same number every time he looked at it. 74 years and 7 months. His eyes diverted to other people's wrists, times varying from 50 years to a couple of weeks. He didn't dare to look at his best friend's wrist in fear of what time he'd see.

Michael Clifford wasn't your normal person, he was your average cutter who occasionally stood on ledges and synced his time clocks with unsuspecting people, switching his ill-fated time with their long-standing one, resulting in many premature deaths and his body not being among them. Ashton Irwin was just another person in Sydney, passing Michael every day on his morning runs through the park when one day, he stopped running and fell to the ground with a sudden heart attack, and was dead by the time he reached the hospital. Apparently, Michael tapped into his clock and switched their times, leaving Michael with a fresh 57 years on his wrist and Ashton with only hours until his untimely end.

Luke Hemmings was another boy, so young, but narrowly missed his death by switching his time with a certain Mali-Koa, her death resulting in Calum to nearly file a lawsuit against the driver to put her life to an end. Michael cursed the other for having the same power he had, and it made him upset. Michael grins evilly, his plan formulated perfectly for Luke's downfall and death.

**************************************************************************

"Luke?" Calum asks, his friend pale in comparision to his normal glowing skin, worry etched on his face. "Are you okay, Lukey? You don't look so well..."

"I'm sure." Luke says, smiling despite his pale complexion. "I'm okay, Calum. It's Michael..." Luke leans in, his voice hoarse. "I think he knows that I have the same power he has... You know I didn't mean to kill your sister, right?" Calum nods, still upset over the fact that his sister should've lived longer than him. "Well, I think that I was upset hearing that I only had a few hours left that I accidentally switched my time with Mali's 75 years..." Calum growls and stands up, upset with the blond. "Fuck you. This is your fault." the darker haired male seethes before stalking out of the coffee shop, enraged with a certain bleach-blond haired guitarist with bar tattoos and a hankering for hair dye.

**************************************************************************

" **MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD**!" Calum screeches, and the blond haired guitarist steps out of his bathroom, a bottle of black hair dye in his hand. "You have some explaining to do..." Michael groans and walks out into the living room where a seething Calum stood- the hair dye will have to wait.

"Look Cal, I didn't take your damn workout band. Now stop asking for it." Calum barks a harsh laugh, and Michael's green eyes soften a bit, his dark brows furrowed in worry. "Are you okay Calum?"

"Am I okay? **I'LL TELL YOU THAT I'M OKAY WHEN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU SWITCHED LUKE'S TIME WITH YOURS AND MADE HIM KILL MALI!** " Calum screams, and Michael's eyes widen in shock.

"Dude, I didn't mean it like that, Cal. It happens on its own, and I think he panicked and synced with the first person he passed." Michael says, worried about the veins popping out of Calum's neck and the one pulsing on his temple. "Calum, it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I tapped into his clock and switched my time with his, and he had only a few hours before he would've died, so he had to think of something, and that something was to sync with someone else and take their time." Calum tenses, and he looks down in regret.

"Right... I'm sorry." Calum says, hiding his face. "Luke didn't mean it, but you did. Nice job, asshole." He grabs Michael's arm, and it all clicks. The syncing of boilogical clocks all had to do with contact. Calum focused on Michael's touch, and his own clock was counting down months, the blond's clock still counting out years, and there's a small shock felt between the two. Michael's spring green eyes widen in realization and Calum smirks, a new 73 years and 9 months on his wrist and Michael's reading a pathetic 7 months. " _Good luck finding someone to sync with, Clifford."_

***************************************************************************

Michael searches the streets and looks down at his wrist. 2 hours and 45 minutes left until his inevitable end. He had to find someone to sync with... "Hello?" he asks random people on the Sydney streets, to busy to care for the boy in a torn hoodie with a rapidly ticking clock. "Hello?!"

"Yes, I'm calling about those dinner reservations saved for tonight.." a young man says, and Michael smirks. This was his chance. "Yes, they're under the name Horan." His blue eyes shine in the sunlight, his smile bright enough to light a dark room, and his muscles flexing under neath his button up shirt. "Yes, thank you Arabelle. I'll see her tonight and tell her that."

"Excuse me sir?" Michael pleads, his eyes big and watery. Horan looks at him and stops talking immediately.

"Hold on a second." Horan says, and takes the phone away from his ear. "Yes? Are you lost, young man?" Michael nods, and holds out his hand. "Did you lose someone on your way through the city?" Michael nods again, and Horan's wrist feels the shock. "Well, I hope you can find them. Here." Horan pulls a large note of money out of his wallet. "Go buy yourself something to eat, you look like you haven't been fed in days." Michael nods and scampers off, mumbling a quick thank you. "Yes Arabelle, I know who he is, and I'll make sure to get more time on my wrist, but I have to act fast. The bastard left me with two hours."

_(Horan ends up finding another person with valuable time to switch with, that person being his boss, Thirwall. She was the nicest woman in the area, and she passed her time off to Nelson, who later got the brute end of the exchange by falling to the ground with a sudden heart attack and severe burns to her face.)_

Michael savors his 54 years left, and skips-legitimately skips- to Calum and Luke's apartment, barging in on Luke wanting more ramen and Calum standing stark naked in the kitchen yelling at his mother through the phone. "Hold on a second mum." Calum says, muting his voice from the phone. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Michael shakes his head and points to his wrist. "I heard about the CEO of Tesco dying of a heart attack in the office... Did you cause that?" The now raven-haired boy shrugs, and Calum smirks. "I knew you had it in you." Luke chooses that moment to step into the kitchen, giving Michael quite the eyeful, his mile-long legs bare and fuzzy with coarse blond fuzz, cock out and resting against his thigh.

"Luke, put some pants on please?" Michael asks, throwing his hoodie into a corner of the foyer and strolls into the kitchen, nabbing an apple off the lazy susan on the counter. Calum continues taking with his mother when suddenly Luke crashes to the ground, wheezing and gasping for air. "LUKE!" Michael shouts, and the blond doesn't reply. Both raven haired teens run into the living room to see Luke choking to death, his face a deep red and tears pouring out of his eyes. "What does his clock read?"

"Two minutes." Calum says quietly, and Michael pales. This was his fault. "What could he have done to fuck up his clock? He had a large number of years before he was supposed to die!" "Heart condition?" Michael asks, holding up a small bottle of heart pills, and Calum's skin loses all color. "Luke?" No answer. "Lucas?" Still no answer, so Michael picks up the blond's phone and calls the one person who knew more about Luke than any of his friends-Liz.

****************************************************************************

" **YOU KILLED MY BABY**!" Liz screams, and Michael backs away. " **YOU KILLED HIM AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!** "

"Mrs. Hemmings, I know that this sounds bad, but we didn't do anyhting. We were in the kitchen talking, and Luke just had some sort of attack or reaction to something and just died on the couch." Calum explains, and Liz shuts up, blushing a little in embarrassment. "I'm sorry boys." Liz says, and Calum nods sadly. "It's just that Jack left the house and never came back, and Ben left for college, and now Andy and I are alone." Michael opens his mouth to speak, but Liz's teary eyes kept him from saying what he wanted to say.

"It's alright Mrs. Hemmings, he's in a better place, though." Liz nods and smiles. "I know that he was yelling at someone for something stupid, but did he have any issues with his heart?"

"Yeah, he did... He has-well, had-a heart murmur, so his heartbeat was irregular. I guess he had a scare and his clock changed on him, altering his life by a number of years." Michael gasps and Calum nods in remorse. "I just wish I could've told him that I love him one last time..." Calum smiles sadly, holding Liz's hand. "I miss my baby already..."

"I know you do, Mrs. Hemmings... We all miss him."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. please follow me on tumblr
> 
> lukeybearandashy.tumblr.com


End file.
